Music Competition and Cases
by The Awesome Panda
Summary: England dan Austria ingin mengadakan lomba musik untuk para nation. Indonesia pun kelabakan mencari apa yang harus ditampilkannya di lomba musik tersebut. Dan tanpa para nation sadari, ada bahaya yang mengintai mereka dari kejauhan./ OC!Fem!Indonesia. Newbie.
1. Chapter 1

Burung mulai menampakkan suaranya, sedangkan ayam mulai berlomba untuk berkokok ria—tanda bahwa pagi sudah datang. Alarm pun berbunyi—sebelum orang yang memiliki alarm itu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Selang beberapa menit, telepon berdering. Dengan malas, orang yang melempar alarm tadi mengikat asal rambut hitamnya dan berjalan menuju lokasi telepon tak berdosa yang sedari tadi berdering. Ia segera mengangkatnya dengan wajah sangat muram. Siapa _sih_, yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi ini? Mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya saja.

"Dengan Indonesia di sini. Jika ini tidak penting, harap—"

"_Tunggu, Indonesia! Ini aku, England!"_

Uh oh. Ternyata seorang England yang meneleponnya. Perempuan yang dipanggil Indonesia itu pun memutar bola matanya, lalu memasang raut wajah malas.

"England… Kau mau bilang apa lagi? Tentang kau akan mengadakan lomba musik?"

Tepat sasaran.

"_Ck, ayolah. Jarang-jarang, lho, kita mengadakan lomba. Oh, siapa tahu kamu bisa menang dan lagumu itu terkenal sampai luar negeri? Menarik, bukan?_"

Ah. Benar juga katanya.

"… _Iyo, iyo_." Indonesia menghela nafas. "Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan, hm?"

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_**—**

**Hetalia – Axis Power ****© Hidekazu Himaruya**

_**Warnings**_**—**

**Maybe some typos, OC!****ASEAN****, OOC, some 'bad' words, bahasa hancur-hancuran, absurd, country name used, dll.**

* * *

Untuk beberapa kalinya, Indonesia menguap. Rasanya ingin sekali ia pulang ke rumahnya, merebahkan dirinya ke kasur dan terlelap karena hembusan AC 'alami'-nya. Tapi tidak bisa—ini rapat. Dilihatnya beberapa _nation_ lain menguap, mengeluh, makan _hamburger_—yang itu khusus untuk America.

Saat ini, England—dan Austria sebagai pencetus ide—memanggil para _nation_ untuk mengadakan rapat, karena ia—dan Austria—ingin mengadakan lomba musik. Katanya, _sih_, untuk mengenal musik-musik dari negara lain.

"—Jadi kira-kira begitu susunannya—HEI! KALIAN MENDENGARKAN TIDAK, _SIH_?!"

"Iyaa…" Jawab para _nation_ serempak. Minus Greece yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Nah, bagus. Kalian boleh menyanyikan lagu apapun, asal itu buatan negara kalian. Oh, atau buatan orang lain, asal itu menceritakan tentang negara kalian. Kalian juga bisa membuat lagunya sendiri. Sekarang, rapat selesai."

Dalam hati, semua _nation_ bersorak-sorak senang.

Baru keluar beberapa langkah dari pintu rapat, Indonesia mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya.

"_Indoneshia-san, konnichiwa._" Panggil Japan, dengan sedikit berlari kearah Indonesia.

"Oh, Japan. Selamat siang juga." Indonesia tersenyum kearah Japan.

Setelah mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Indonesia, Japan memulai pembicaraan. "Kelihatannya lomba ini akan menarik. Bagaimana menurutmu, _Indoneshia-san_?"

Indonesia tertawa kecil lalu menjawab, "Ah, menurutku _sih_ biasa saja. Sudah menemukan lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan? Kudengar, kita boleh mencari partner, kan?"

Japan mengangguk. Dan saat Indonesia meliriknya, Japan tersenyum—kecil, tidak selebar senyum America atau Spain setiap harinya.

* * *

Terlihat tumpukan berkas-berkas di atas meja yang kecil, seukuran dengan meja belajar. Disebelahnya, televisi menyala dan menyiarkan berita terkini. Beberapa kali Indonesia menghela nafas dan memutuskan bangun dari kursi yang Indonesia sendiri bilang tidak empuk.

"Aaaah, merepotkan!"

Indonesia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Tugas negaranya sudah selesai, dan yang belum ia lakukan adalah memilih lagu yang akan ia tampilkan di lomba musik itu. _Well_, sebenarnya belum selesai, _sih_, tapi tidak ada salahnya bersantai sebentar, 'kan? Sekalian berpikir untuk lagunya, tentu saja.

'_RIIING! RIINGG!'_

Telepon. Lagi.

"Indonesia sedang sibuk. Harap—"

Terdengar suara _'ehem'_ dari seberang sana. _"Indonesia, ini aku, Netherlands."_

Indonesia agak terkejut mendengarnya. Hei, tidak salah? Jarang-jarang Netherlands meneleponnya. Ia kan terkenal hemat. Atau lebih tepatnya, pelit.

"Nether? Tumben sekali kau meneleponku. Ada apa?" Tanya Indonesia dengan sedikit curiga.

"_Ini soal lomba besok—maksudku, beberapa hari lagi. Aku penasaran, lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan."_

Oh, Netherlands, apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa Indonesia belum menemukan lagu yang pas untuk ia nyanyikan? Belum lagi kostum dan tata panggungnya. Banyak masalah yang ia hadapi setelah pulang dari rapat yang diadakan England tadi. Dari bertengkar dengan Malaysia soal mana yang suaranya lebih merdu, mendapat omelan dari _boss_-nya karena telat—Indonesia menonton (lagi) film di bioskop untuk menjernihkan pikiran—dan sekarang mendapat tugas negara yang menumpuk yang harus segera diselesaikan. Benar-benar melelahkan…

"Belum. Ada ide?" Kata Indonesia pasrah, diiringi dengan helaan nafas panjang di seberang sana.

"_Sudah kuduga. Bagaimana kalau kau menyanyikan lagu daerah atau nasionalmu? Kelihatannya akan bagus."_

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara angin dan binatang-binatang malam, serta suara televisi yang Indonesia setel tadi.

"_Oi, Indonesia? Indonesia—_"

Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam diatas kepala Indonesia. "Ide bagus! _Thanks_, Neth!" Seru Indonesia, hampir berteriak.

"_Tung—_"

Dan dengan itu, sambungan telepon terputus. Di tempat jauh disana, Netherlands sendiri mendecak kesal karena teleponnya terputus begitu saja.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, Indonesia sudah terbangun. Ia segera menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan lusa malam nanti, beserta persiapan-persiapan lainnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

"Kira-kira, yang lain menampilkan apa, ya…" Kata Indonesia sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Ada apa, Indonesia?"

Indonesia melirik ke sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Hanya sebuah lomba. Mau membantuku, Ririn[1]?" Tanya Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

Orang yang dipanggil Ririn tersenyum, "Tentu! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Lalu menarik tempat duduk disebelah Indonesia, mengambil roti di depannya.

Indonesia mengambil pose berpikir. "Kau bisa—"

* * *

Musik? Cek. Lagu? Cek. Baju? Cek. Tapi kelihatannya ada yang kurang…

Suara?

.

.

.

Ah, soal itu, _sih_, urusan nanti.

Pikir Indonesia dalam hati.

Ah, ditambah dua kalimat lagi bisa jadi pantun, _lho_.

"Suaraku memang pas-pasan _sih_… Apa latihan dulu, ya?" Indonesia memegang dagunya, mencoba berpikir.

Saking lamanya berpikir, Indonesia sampai melompat kaget mendengar suara bel dari luar. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya.

Dan betapa kagetnya ia bahwa orang yang ada di depannya adalah seorang personifikasi dari Belarus.

"Be— Belarus? Ada apa, ya?" Tanya Indonesia—berusaha bersikap formal, walaupun sebenarnya ia takut—sambil tersenyum

Belarus melirik Indonesia tajam. "_Nii-san_ memintaku untuk mengambil alat musik milliknya dari tempatmu. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ALAT MUSIK _NII-SAN_?!" Belarus mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, yang membuat Indonesia merinding sendiri.

"A— Aku hanya pinjam sebentar saat itu. Aku ingin mengembalikannya, tapi kelihatannya Russia sedang sibuk, jadi—"

"KAU LUPA MENGEMBALIKANNYA! TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN! A—"

"_STOP_!"

Indonesia menghela nafas lega. Ia akan aman sementara sekarang. Dalam hati, Indonesia berterimakasih kepada—

"Kalian ini sedang apa, _sih_? Berisik. Mengganggu orang yang sedang lewat saja."

—Romano?

"_Lho_? Romano, sejak kapan ada di sini?" Indonesia terkejut. Rasanya, ia tidak melihat Romano daritadi, _deh_.

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Ini alat musik milik Russia yang kau cari, Bel." Romano melempar alat musik tersebut kearah Belarus, dan langsung ditangkap oleh Belarus.

"Tsk. Awas kau, Indonesia." Lirik Belarus sinis kearah Indonesia, yang langsung merinding—lagi.

Dan dengan itu pun Belarus pergi, meninggalkan Romano dan Indonesia sendirian.

"Dasar idiot. Kau juga salah, tau."

"Iya iya, aku tahu." Indonesia menghela nafas. "Ada apa? Aku tau kau kesini bukan hanya untuk jalan-jalan."

"Intinya, aku ingin kau mengajariku bermain gitar."

Suasana menjadi hening.

Indonesia mengangkat kedua tangannya, seperti orang yang baru ditangkap polisi. "T— Tunggu. Aku bukan gitaris handal, _lho_. Kenapa tidak minta… Err, England? America?"

Romano memutar bola matanya. "Cih. Yang ada aku malah akan ditawari makan _scone_ dan _hamburger_." Indonesia mengangguk mengerti. "Maka dari itu, aku minta kau, Indonesia, untuk mengajarkanku bermain gitar."

"Tapi.. Belajar gitar itu butuh waktu yang lama, _lho_. Memangnya cukup?" Indonesia terdiam sebentar. "Kecuali kalau kau sudah hafal kuncinya…"

Romano mengangguk. Tunggu, buat apa ia mengangguk?

.

.

"—JANGAN BILANG KAU SUDAH HAFAL KUNCINYA?!" Indonesia berseru dan menunjuk muka Romano yang dengan cueknya mengangguk. "KALAU BEGITU, UNTUK APA KAU MINTA BELAJAR PADAKUUUUU!"

Yang hanya dibalas dengan kata, "Berisik." Dari Romano.

* * *

Terdengar suara alat musik dimainkan, yang berasal dari rumah Indonesia. Orang berambut coklat ber-_ahoge_ itu memainkan lagunya dengan lancar. Disebelahnya, perempuan dengan rambut yang diikat satu itu mengoreksi permainan gitarnya, jika ada yang salah.

"Kalau sudah begini, _sih_, seharusnya kau tidak usah minta belajar padaku."

Romano—yang memainkan gitar itu, dan sekarang sedang meminum teh, menoleh. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya dan melemparkannya ke Indonesia—yang langsung menangkapnya. Romano sendiri memberi tatapan 'itu-tanda-terimakasih-untukmu' dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Indonesia melihat 'sesuatu' yang dilempar Romano. Yang ternyata adalah kue. Jarang sekali Indonesia melihat Romano menyimpan kue dan memberikannya kepada orang lain. Yang sering Indonesia lihat, adalah Romano yang memakan tomat—yang Indonesia yakin bahwa itu pengaruh dari Spain—dan _pizza_, yang memang makanan khas dari Italia.

"Ah, Kue! Terimakasih, Romano. Jarang-jarang melihatmu memberi kue kepada orang lain— ups…" Indonesia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, menyangkal kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya.

Romano—masih memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain—berbisik, "Itu karena kau sudah membantuku, bodoh…"

Indonesia tersenyum melihatnya. Dasar _tsundere_ akut, pikinya.

"Itu juga karena kau sudah hafal kuncinya. Apa kau akan menyanyikan ini bersama Italy?"

Sedikit melirik kepada Indonesia, Romano menjawab, "Iya. Memang kenapa? Jelek?"

Indonesia tersenyum lebar. "Tidak! Justru kebalikannya. Lagu ini bagus! Kurasa akan cocok dinyanyikan oleh orang sepertimu dan Italy." Ia pun memberi dua _thumbs up_ kepada Romano, lalu mengedipkan matanya.

Yang tentu saja, langsung memerah mukanya. Sambil memalingkan wajahnya, ia menggumamkan kata seperti _'Chigiii!'_ atau _'Bastard!'_ dengan pipi menggembung.

D'aww, _so cute_.

Indonesia yakin, jika Spain di sini, ia akan langsung berteriak _'BUHYOOO~!'_ dan langsung memeluk Romano.

'Grazie_, Indonesia…'_

* * *

Malamnya, Indonesia memakan kue yang diberi Romano ditemani secangkir susu yang panas. Ah, hangatnya. Ia melirik keluar jendela, dimana hujan mengguyur dengan deras. Kelihatannya akan menjadi musim hujan yang cukup panjang, pikirnya. Ia mengambil kue dan memakannya lagi, sambil mengganti _channel_ televisi. Karena tidak punya bahan tontonan yang bagus, berita tentang banjir melanda daerah-daerah ditontonnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Banjir yang menyebabkan dirinya flu akhir-akhir ini. _Well_, Indonesia tidak terlalu memusingkan soal itu. _Toh_, sekarang memang musim hujan, 'kan?

Ia melirik keluar jendela lagi. Berharap ada tontonan bagus di luar rumahnya itu. Mengambil satu kue lagi, dan meminum susunya lagi. Ia bosan. Berniat mengganti _channel_ televisi lagi, ia mendapatkan _handphone_nya berdering, tanda ada telepon masuk. Ia melihat _handphone_nya, dan mendapati Singapore meneleponnya. Sedikit bersiul, ia menjawab panggilan Singapore.

"Ada apa Sing? Butuh bantuan kakakmu yang hebat ini?" Menyengir, Indonesia mengambil kuenya lagi.

"_KAK INDON! KAK MALAY HILANG! BRUNEI JUGA!"_

Kue yang dipegang Indonesia terjatuh.

.

.

"HAH?!"

.

.

**TBC.**

* * *

[1] Itu OC saya. Ehehehe. (?)

Author's note:

HALO! SAYA AUTHOR BARU DISINI! *lambai lambai* /ngapainlo/

Pendek, ya? Ehehehe. Otak saya lagi error, sih. *peace* (?)

Aneh, ya? Maklum, deh. Sebenarnya saya sendiri gak pinter bikin cerita, sih w /teruskenapabikin/

Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan atau apapun... Mohon beritahu saya, ya! :3 Lewat review tentunya. /modus /ditendang

Regards,

kemirii.

(edited.)


	2. Chapter 2

Malam yang dianggapnya akan indah, tenang, dan tanpa kecemasan sudah hilang—hanya karena satu kalimat dari seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"KAK INDON! KAK MALAY HILANG! BRUNEI JUGA!"

Mata orang itu, sekarang sudah melotot dengan mulut menganga sebagai hiasannya. Hilang sudah keusilannya yang ingin ia lakukan kepada orang yang meneleponnya ini. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, seperti mencegahnya untuk mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Rambutnya yang beterbangan ia abaikan, sedangkan kulitnya yang sawo matang sekarang telah dihiasi dengan bulir-bulir keringat.

Mencoba menyangkal dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, Indonesia menjawabnya dengan nada ragu, "Sing—_please_. Aku tahu kalau kau kesal dengan si Malaysia gara-gara _iPad_ mu dirusak sama dia kemarin, tapi masa' si Brunei juga? _Please_, ini _nggak_ lucu, Sing."

Dengusan terdengar dari seberang telepon. "Kak, aku serius! Kakak tahu, 'kan, kalau kak Malaysia sedang menginap di tempat Brunei? Sekarang, di rumah Brunei TIDAK ADA satu orang pun yang terlihat. Kak Indonesia kesini, deh, kalau tidak percaya." tantang Singapore, dengan menekankan beberapa kata—membuat mulut seorang Indonesia—orang yang tadi—makin menganga.

"Kau dimana sekarang?! Aku akan kesana secepatnya! Berikan detail tempatnya!" Indonesia segera mengambil jaketnya, lalu berlari keluar rumah. Meninggalkan susu panas dan kue yang menggiurkan menangis karena tidak dihabiskan. _Kasihan._

"Di markas United Nations. Banyak nation lain yang juga melaporkan tentang menghilangnya saudara, tetangga, atau bahkan musuh. Aku juga sudah menelepon Laos dan Cambodia—yang lainnya tidak bisa kuhubungi. Germany juga akan datang kemari. Lebih baik kakak cepat, aku… khawatir."

Mungkin, Indonesia sedikit bersyukur kepada Malaysia dan Brunei yang hilang, karena ia bisa mendengar Singapore khawatir kepadanya; juga saudaranya. Walaupun Singapore tidak sedang berada di depannya sekarang ini, ia yakin wajahnya memerah. Dan Indonesia yakin jika ia melihatnya secara langsung, ia akan langsung merekamnya dan memasukkannya ke akun jejaring sosial miliknya.

* * *

_Disclaimer—_

_Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Warnings—_

_Maybe some typos, OC!ASEAN, OOC, some 'bad' words, bahasa hancur-hancuran, absurd, country name used, dll._

* * *

Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. Setelah menemukan tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi, ia segera memakirkan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju resepsionis, lalu mencari ruangan yang akan ia masuki.

Mata birunya yang tajam meneliti setiap ruangan. Rambutnya yang pirang ia sisir ke belakang dengan rapi. Mulutnya mengucapkan bahasa Jerman dengan fasih, saking fasihnya sampai tidak jelas apa yang diucapkan. Setelah menemukan ruangan yang ia temukan, ia segera membuka—coret. Mendobrak—pintu yang ada di depannya, sebelum menggelengkan kepala karena melihat keadaan yang seperti kapal pecah. Masih belum berpindah posisi dari tempat semula.

Jauh dibelakangnya, terlihat seorang perempuan sedang berlari kearah pintu yang sama—tidak menyadari ada orang di depan pintu itu. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai, sedangkan kulitnya yang sawo matang membuatnya mencolok di antara yang lainnya. Setelah beberapa meter, barulah ia sadar ada orang di sana, berdiri, sedang berbicara seorang diri sambil memegang kepala. Ia lalu berhenti berlari, dan berjalan mendekati daun pintu. Memastikan kalau kalau orang itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

_Eh, tunggu sebentar. _

_Mengapa ia kemari? Ah—apakah si pria albino itu menghilang juga?_, pikir perempuan itu.

"Germany? Tolong jangan menghalangi pintu, aku ingin masuk."

Orang yang dipanggil Germany itu menoleh, lalu sedikit salah tingkah sebelum mempersilahkan Indonesia—ya, perempuan itu Indonesia—masuk kedalam ruangan. Mencoba mengecilkan suara yang makin membesar tiap detiknya, Indonesia dan Germany menutup pintu—coret, membanting pintu—dengan sangat keras, sehingga semua orang melihat kearah Indonesia dan Germany—yang langsung salah tingkah karena dilihat banyak orang.

Setelah semua orang duduk pada tempatnya, pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau berdiri dan berkata, "Biarkan aku yang menjelaskan situasinya," lalu berjalan menuju papan tulis terdekat. Di bajunya, tertulis nama 'England' dengan bendera _Union Jack_ sebagai hiasannya.

Pria itu—England, sedikit berdeham. "Baiklah. Langsung _to the point_ saja, sekarang—" England melirik catatannya. "—Malaysia, Brunei, Belgium, Italy, Romano, Taiwan, Liechtenstein, Russia, Austria, dan… France—oh, Sealand juga—menghilang. Kemungkinan besar diculik."

Muncul suara-suara dari tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Sing, geseran dikit, _dong_. Sempit."

"Siapapun yang berani menculik _Nii-san_…. TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN HIDUP!"

"Tak kusangka France yang akan menghilang, kesesesese. Yang menculiknya pasti tidaklah _awesome_."

"Aiyaa, Japan! Bagaimana Taiwan bisa menghilang, aru?"

"Tenanglah, Romano! _Oyabun_akan segera menjeputmu!"

Melihat keramaian itu, Switzerland mengangkat senapannya dan menodongnya kearah depan. "DIAM ATAU KUTEMBAK KALIAN SEMUA!"

Yang tentu saja, langsung membuat suasana menjadi sepi—coret, hening.

"T—_Thank you_, Switz." Switzerland mengangguk kearah England. "Baiklah, seperti yang tadi kubilang, mereka kemungkinan besar diculik. Setelah diteliti, ditemukan selembar kertas di tempat mereka terakhir kali ada. Isinya kurang lebih begini."

England berjalan kearah papan tulis. Menuliskan isi dari selembar kertas tersebut. Indonesia yang malas menunggu, memilih mengambil kertas milik Singapore.

"_Halo, kawan-kawanku. Apa kabar? Ah, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk basa basi. Aku ingin 'bermain' dengan kalian. Oh, aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial jika kalian bisa menyelesaikan game ini. Menarik, eh? Tentu saja. Aku ingin kalian pergi ke pos pertama, di Indonesia. Tempatnya sangat indah~ Kau bisa melihat candi yang besar di sini. Dan kudengar, tempat ini dulunya merupakan tujuh keajaiban dunia. Di sana, kalian akan menemukan salah satu 'teman'ku. Ia akan menyeleksi kalian—memilih siapa yang pantas maju ke babak selanjutnya. Selamat berpikir~"_

Indonesia _jaws drop_.

_Ini…. Di Indonesia? Yang benar saja? Hei—bahkan aku ada di sini sekarang. Mereka memilih tempat itu sebagai pos pertama? Terlalu mudah_, pikir Indonesia.

"England. Daripada berlama-lama di sini, lebih baik kita memanfaatkan waktu yang ada. _I'm here, and I will lead all of you to that place._" Indonesia maju, mengambil semua perhatian kepadanya. "Ke Candi Borobudur, kalau kalian bertanya. Ah, mungkin aku harus memanggil Yogyakarta juga, ya. Yang ingin ikut, angkat tangan."

Mereka semua mengangkat tangan. Tak terkecuali England.

* * *

Sambil tersenyum, orang itu membantu mengangkat koper-koper para _nation_. Termasuk koper Indonesia. Penampilan orang itu sedeharna, memakai blangkon di kepalanya, baju batik dan celana panjang bewarna putih. Rambutnya bewarna hitam, sama seperti orang Indonesia pada umumnya.

Ia mendekati Indonesia, lalu berbincang ringan. Tak sedikit perbincangan yang membuat Indonesia dan orang itu tertawa bersama. Mereka terlihat seperti sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan di satu sisi terlihat seperti saudara yang rindu dengan satu sama lain. Para _nation_ sendiri berpikir, _Apa orang ini yang bernama Yogyakarta?_

Jogja melirik ke arah para _nation_, lalu tersenyum dengan ramah. "Selamat datang di Yogyakarta. Saya adalah pemandu kalian dalam tur kali ini. Semoga kalian bisa menemukan teman-teman kalian dalam keadaan yang baik. Oh, sedikit info, sebenarnya Candi Borobudur tidak berada di kawasan DIY, maka dari itu, mungkin perjalanan dari sini ke Borobudur akan sedikit lama."

Para nation, juga Yogyakarta langsung berjalan keluar bandara. Dan kelihatannya, rombongan mereka menarik perhatian orang lain. Tentu saja karena keramaian, baju yang dipakai, dan senjata yang mereka bawa—khusus untuk Switzerland. Indonesia dan Jogja memandu mereka untuk menuju ke bis yang sudah disediakan, lalu menuju ke pos pertama, Candi Borobudur.

Dalam perjalanan, ada yang tidur, bercerita, teriak teriak, atau bahkan diam saja. Mereka yang tidak suka keramaian langsung memarahi mereka yang berteriak—menambah ramai suasana. Hei hei, kalian semua, bisa tenang tidak _sih_?

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Candi Borobudur, ada yang tersenyum, menganga, bernasis ria, dan ada yang hanya diam melihatnya. Indonesia dan Yogyakarta hanya tersenyum simpul saat anak-anak mendekati mereka. Indonesia dan Yogyakarta memang sering datang ke Candi Borobudur, dan disukai anak-anak. Mereka juga melayani para _nation_ yang bertanya-tanya tentang asal-usul Candi Borobudur.

"Tempat ini cukup _awesome_, walaupun tidak se-_awesome_ diriku _sih_, kesesese~"

"Sejarah Candi Borobudur menarik juga, aru."

"Nii-san…. Nii-san…"

"Tenang saja, semuanya! HERO di sini akan menyelamatkan mereka semua!"

"WILLIAM, JANGAN MEROKOK DI SINI! OI, PRU—GILBERT, CEPAT SEDIKIT JALANNYA! ATAU KU TEMBAK KALIAN SEMUA!"

Mungkin, lain kali Indonesia akan memasang tulisan _'No Smoking'_ di depan candi.

"Hei," Hungary memanggil. "Itu… apa? Ditutup kain seperti itu.."

Indonesia mengecek benda yang ditunjuk Hungary. Benda itu tertutup kain, menghalangi bentuk dari benda itu. Indonesia menarik kain itu, menunjukkan benda yang terpendam di balik kain.

Yang tak lain adalah sebuah mesin jahit.

"_Mbak_ Indo? _Kok_, ada mesin jahit disini, ya?" Yogyakarta, yang memang sudah penasaran daritadi bertanya kepada Indonesia yang diam seribu bahasa.

Indonesia hanya diam; terpaku di tempat. Bahkan, suara dari manusia di seberang sana tak diindahkannya. Ia bingung, cemas, takut. Bagaimana jika isi dari mesin jahit ini adalah bom? Ah, tidak. Bagaimana jika isinya adalah sebuah pistol otomatis? Argh—dia pusing. Ini menyebalkan, sungguh menyebalkan. Lain kali, Indonesia akan lebih senang jika menjadi tahanan, bukan penyelamat.

"Indonesia? _What happened?_ Butuh bantuan dari _hero_ ini?" Pemuda berkacamata itu mendekati Indonesia. Terlihat cengiran khas darinya; yang untungnya dapat membuyarkan pikiran mustahil sang Indonesia.

Indonesia mencoba membuka—coret. Membongkar—mesin jahit itu, memeriksa hal yang dibutuhkan sebagai petunjuk berikutnya sebelum maut menjeput. Terdengar lebay, memang. Dan Indonesia tahu itu. Setelah membongkar mesin jahit itu, ia menemukan selembar kertas yang mungkin adalah petunjuk selanjutnya sebelum—

"Hei, hei. Lawan aku dulu, _dong_." Pemuda itu mengacungkan senjatanya; bersiap menembak kapan saja.

_Siapa pemuda itu?_

"A— SIAPA DISANA?!" England mengangkat tongkat sihirnya; siap berperang.

…. Atau bersiap untuk pertunjukkan drama peri? Tongkat itu—dengan bintang di atasnya—mirip tongkat sihir mainan, England.

Lupakan, Indonesia. Lupakan, atau kau akan segera mati jika tidak menghindar—

"INDONESIA! AWAS!"

DOR DOR!

* * *

Dengan lilin sebagai penerangan utama, orang itu berjalan menuruni tangga. Bawah, dan semakin kebawah. Ia lalu berhenti, membuka salah satu pintu di tempat itu. Hanya ruangan kecil yang cukup sempit, dengan jeruji besi yang mengelilinginya. Tempat ini… Sebuah penjara, kah?

"Kelihatannya ia gagal, eh. Aku baru tahu kalau dia sekuat itu. Kelihatannya aku harus menambahkan satu orang lagi." Ia terkekeh, sambil menaruh lilin di sebuah meja di sampingnya. Ia pun pergi, meninggalkan lilin sebagai penerangan satu-satunya di tempat itu. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang berada dalam jeruji tersebut.

"Semoga kak Indo baik baik saja… _Amin_…"

"C- Cih. Dia menyebalkan. Jangan pergi! Lepaskan dulu kami, _bastardo_!"

"Vee… Aku menyerah, vee…"

"Kolkolkolkolkol… Kalian tenang saja, da. Mereka pasti bisa menyelamatkan kita. Kalau mereka tidak bisa, biar pipa ini yang akan melawan mereka, da."

"Tempat ini sempiiit! _Jerk England_, cepat selamatkan aku _desuyo_!"

Di belakang mereka, para perempuan malah asik-asiknya arisan. Walaupun tidak bisa dibilang arisan karena tidak ada undian dan cemilan, _sih_.

"Waa~! _Sensei_ sangat imuutt~ Liech dapat darimana~?"

"Dari Hungary. Kemarin ia bilang ia akan memberinya ke Taiwan, tapi tidak sempat."

"Hee~ jarang melihat _broer_ seperti ini. Pasti taruhannya nyawa, ya. Hungary memang hebat~"

"Ah, kalau yang itu, Hungary tidak sengaja melihatnya saat Netherlands bersama Spain. Lalu ia memotretnya."

Ada juga yang hanya diam, atau terpuruk.

"Ahh… Abang France kesepian di sini… Di sini sangatlah berbeda, tidak seperti di Paris…"

"Tentu saja. Ini penjara, bukan kota."

"ARGH! Kenapa di sini tidak ada sinyal, _sih_?!"

Tentu saja, karena di sini penjara, bukan warnet.

Tunggu, kenapa dia tidak menelepon polisi dan malah internetan?

"_Maple_…"

"Siapa?"

"Canada, _dayo…_"

Bahkan, ada yang sampai terlupakan oleh yang lainnya. Oh, dunia memang tidak adil.

Dan mungkin England lupa kalau Cuba juga menemukan selembar kertas yang isinya sama di rumah Canada dan menitipkannya ke England karena dia ada urusan. Ah, _poor Canada_.

* * *

Satu tembakan. Dua tembakan. Cukup membuat semua orang berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Niat ingin berlibur, bukannya bersenang-senang justru bertemu orang aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menodongkan senjata dan menembaki semua orang.

"INDONESIA! AWAS!"

Indonesia yang kebetulan memang punya badan yang gesit, segera menghindar. Selamatlah ia dari tembakan itu. Tapi, bukannya takut, ia berjalan maju dan mengambil pistol milik pemuda itu—yang tentu saja kaget karena tiba-tiba senjata miliknya diambil. Pemuda itu hendak protes, namun disangkal Indonesia dengan teriakan.

"HEI, KAU TIDAK SADAR BAHWA BANYAK ORANG SIPIL DI SINI?! AKU TAK PEDULI KAU TERORIS ATAU APA, TAPI BISAKAH KAU MELIHAT SEKITARMU? KAU BISA MELUKAI ORANG TIDAK BERSALAH!" Wajah Indonesia memerah karena marah.

Indonesia membuang pistol itu ke sembarang arah. Netherlands tersenyum kecil, sementara Japan mengambil katananya. Yang lainnya terkagum-kagum—dan sedikit takut—melihat Indonesia. Hei, Indonesia yang santai dan periang bisa saja marah, 'kan?

Orang itu tersenyum, dan membuka kacamatanya. "Kau hebat, negaraku. Aku tidak mengira kau sampai berteriak seperti itu hanya karena beberapa tembakan. Kau bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan peluru yang hampir mengenaimu. Selamat, kau lulus tahap pertama."

DOR!

Satu tembakan dilepaskan. Dan orang itu menghilang—meninggalkan pertanyaan dibenak para _nation._ Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Indonesia mencoba mencerna kalimat dari pemuda itu. Para _nation_ yang lain sendiri hanya bersikap seakan tidak terjadia apa-apa dengan cara berkeliling melihat Candi Borobudur.

_Jadi orang itu tahu kalau aku seorang _nation_? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?!_ Pikir Indonesia dalam hati, dan memegang kepalanya untuk memikirkan kemungkinan bagaimana orang itu tahu dia adalah Indonesia, sebuah negara.

* * *

Setelah seharian mencari petunjuk, Indonesia dan para _nation_ mengistirahatkan diri di salah satu hotel di Yogyakarta. Yogyakarta sendiri pamit kepada yang lainnya karena ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang lainnya. Indonesia, yang sekamar dengan Hungary dan Belarus sedang memecahkan petunjuk yang berupa sandi morse. Bersyukurlah Indonesia memiliki buku saku Pramuka—sebenarnya milik adiknya—yang ternyata bisa diandalkan. Hungary juga membantu, sedangkan Belarus menyemangati—silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana cara menyemangatinya.

Setelah beberapa menit mencoba memecahkan, akhirnya sandi itu terpecahkan. Indonesia membaca arti dari sandi morse tersebut.

"_Selamat! Kalian lulus tahap pertama. Sekarang, tahap kedua. Kalian akan dihadiahkan sebuah suara, _lho~ _Silahkan tebak sendiri suara macam apa. Ah, aku sudah lelah menulis. Sandi morse itu _ribet_, ya. Ahahaha~ Sampai jumpa lagi~"_

"APA MAKSUDNYA INIIIII!"

"Indonesia, tenanglah—"

DORR!

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

.

.

.

"ITU SUARA—NETHER!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

* * *

**__Omake.**

_"Cut!_" Sutradara itu berdiri. "Kalian boleh istirahat sekarang. Nanti kita lanjut lagi."

Indonesia mengambil kopi yang telah disediakan, sambil membaca naskahnya. Baru seteguk kopi yang ia minum, ia menyemburkan kopinya.

"UHUK! _NGGAK_ ENAK! SIAPA _SIH_ YANG BUAT INI KOPI?!"

Liechtenstein yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul. "Ah, kak Indonesia."

"Eh—Liech. Ada apa?" tanya Indonesia, masih berekspresi jijik dengan rasa kopi yang ia minum.

"Jangan ambil kopi yang di situ. Di sana sudah disediakan, _kok_."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Liechtenstein tersenyum lagi. "Kopi yang ditaruh di situ kopi yang tersisa kemarin. Kopi yang masih _baru_ ada di sana. Yang lainnya juga kesana, _kok_. Liech duluan, ya, kak." Liechtenstein membungkuk, lalu berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang rata-rata memegang gelas yang berisi kopi.

Indonesia mencerna kalimat Liechtenstein, lalu beteriak, "UAPPAAAA?! JADI INI KOPI BASI?! KENAPA _NGGAK_ DIBUAAAANG!" —dengan frustasi.

Di seberang sana, Malaysia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Pasti Indon minum kopi basi itu! HAHAHAHA! Rasakan!"

Ah, _poor _Indonesia.

* * *

AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGAAA! *pingsan*

Kira-kira, Nether kenapa, ya? Entahlah :3 /ditabok.

Bales reviewnya kapan-kapan ya~ Saya lagi M (males) , nih. /digorok.

Seperti biasa, kalau ada kesalahan atau apapun... Mohon beritahu saya, ya! :3 Lewat review tentunya. /modus /ditendang /seemsdejavu

-kemirii.


	3. Chapter 3

Ketika peluru dilepaskan dari sarangnya, ia akan melesat jauh menghancurkan apa yang dilewatinya. Maka beruntunglah si negara Tulip, karena ia hanya menyerempet peluru yang dilepaskan. Faktanya, peluru itu hanya meleset beberapa senti dari jantungnya, mengakibatkan luka yang cukup parah di lengannya. Beruntung scarfnya baik-baik saja, dan rambut tulipnya masih tegak berdiri. Puntung rokoknya sudah jatuh sedari tadi—refleks akibat tembakan yang mendadak dari pihak musuh. Tapi, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia yakin mengenal, atau paling tidak pernah melihat salah satu anggota pihak musuh tersebut.

Terlalu fokus untuk berpikir, tanpa ia sadari di belakangnya seorang gadis berambut hitam akan memukulnya—jika saja tidak ditahan oleh beberapa temannya. Baru saja ia akan menengok ke belakang kalau ia tidak menyadari suatu hal yang ganjil.

"... Tunggu. Di mana Prussia?"

Hening. Sang albino kelewat narsis tidak ada di sini. Biasanya, ia akan mengomel betapa tidak awesomenya hal ini dan itu. Bahkan, sekarang salah satu anggota pihak musuh yang hampir membunuh negara tidak bersalah tidak ada di sini. Namun, tentu saja, negara tidak akan meninggal walaupun ditembak peluru, benar?

"Neth. Kau mau lukamu itu infeksi atau apa?" Netherlands, si negara tulip, menoleh.

Di belakangnya, tiga perempuan dan dua laki-laki. Perempuan yang tadi memanggilnya hanya memasang wajah jutek, sedangkan kedua tangannya yang berkulit sawo matang didekapkan di depan dada, dan rambut hitamnya diikat ekor kuda. Perempuan yang kedua memakai hiasan seperti bunga—atau memang bunga?—di poni rambut coklatnya. Perempuan yang ketiga memasang tampang seram dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya dan sebuah bandana yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Laki-laki yang satu berambut pirang pendek dengan senjata yang setia berada di pundaknya—Netherlands sedikit curiga kalau si pemuda Swiss itu yang menembak dirinya—sedangkan yang satunya facepalm dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan yang sangat out of his character. Mungkin baru saja bangun dari tidur indahnya.

Kronologi kejadiannya, ia dan si albino narsis sedang berjalan-jalan bersama—bertemu dengan tidak sengaja, lebih tepatnya—di koridor hotel. Lalu tiba-tiba sosok tak dikenal muncul, mengucapkan suatu hal lalu berakhir menghujani mereka dengan peluru, asli.

"Ee, siapa namanya? Ah, Gilbert. Putih sekali. Bagaimana jika ditaruh di Pantai Paris[1] selama beberapa hari, ya?"

—hanya kata itulah yang dapat Netherlands terjemahkan. Selebihnya? Masa bodoh. Setidaknya dengan beberapa kalimat itu bisa membuktikan kalau orang itu adalah salah satu anggota dari pihak musuh. Walaupun Netherlands sebenarnya juga penasaran jika si albino itu ditaruh di pantai, akan jadi seperti apa. Tetap putih? Atau menjadi gosong seperti kue kelewat lama ditaruh di oven yang panas? Atau seperti isi spidol hitam? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tau.

MCAC.

Di tempat lain, si albino itu sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Diberi obat tidur, mungkin. Tubuhnya tergeletak seperti orang yang tak bernyawa di kursi panjang di bagian belakang mobil. Di bagian depan, dua orang terlihat berbicara dengan serius. Yang satunya menyetir mobil, yang satunya memegang peta. Bicara sopal tidur, mungkin akan jarang sekali melihat seorang si albino narsis itu tertidur pulas dengan damai, aman, dan sentosa. Biasanya ia akan berteriak-teriak betapa awesomenya dirinya. Bahkan sampai pulasnya, ia tetap tidak bangun walaupun telah dibangunkan oleh si supir dengan bantuan toa masjid terdekat. Omong-omong, sekarang si supir sudah menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"—bert!"

"Mas Gilbert!"

"MAS GILBERT BANGUN!"

Teriakan si supir akhirnya bisa membuat si albino narsis itu terbangun. Mata merah rubynya perlahan telihat di balik kelopak mata. Salah satu alisnya naik setelah melihat sekeliling. Ia, berada di mobil milik orang tak dikenal yang berisi satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa familiar dengan kedua orang di depannya, tetapi otaknya yang ia bilang awesome itu tidak mau memunculkan nama orang yang tepat. Sampai otaknya memunculkan wajah orang yang memakai blangkon di kepalanya, baju batik berlengan, dan celana panjang bewarna putih sedang tersenyum... Ke arah kamera.

Prussia mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. "... Jog—" si supir menaruh jari telunjuknya ke bibir, menyuruh untuk diam. "—ah, maksudku, Raka! Kenapa aku ada di mobil yang tidak awesome ini? Kau mau membawa aku ke mana?"

Raka—si supir—mengendus kesal. "Mas, ini mobil saya. Tolong anggap saya hanya supir biasa. Ini di jalanan umum dan takutnya mereka mendengar siapa kita. Tenang saja, anda aman, kok. Mengerti, Mas Gilbert? Namanya susah sekali..."

"Kesesesese! Seorang yang awesome juga harus punya nama yang awesome! Dan namaku itu awesome!" Gilbert tertawa keras dengan kata-kata 'awesome' di sela-sela tawanya. Raka dan sebelahnya hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku albino kelewat narsis satu ini.

"Bicara soal nama..." Raka melirik sebelahnya. "Mas Gil ingat siapa dia?"

Gilbert memperhatikan sosok manusia di samping Raka. Perempuan berwajah kelewat datar dengan benda-mirip-nordic-cross di poni rambut pirangnya. Mata bewarna violet yang familiar. Otaknya mulai menampilkan wajah serupa dengan beberapa orang di sebelahnya. Lampu lima watt muncul di atas kepala miliknya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" sahut Gilbert, "Tapi kenapa kau juga ada di sini?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Mr. Asem," jawab perempuan itu, kalem. Di sebelahnya, Raka menahan tawa—walaupun pada akhirnya tertawa juga— sedangkan Gilbert, mulutnya terbuka beberapa senti sekarang.

Raka berhenti tertawa, lalu berkata, "Jadi, begini—"

MCAC.

Bau obat-obatan menyebar di ruang kesehatan hotel tempat Indonesia dan lainnya menginap. Teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari tempat itu. Adakah orang yang sedang melahirkan? Entahlah.

"AW—INDONESIA!"

"Ish, Neth. Cuma diobati saja teriaknya sekeras itu." Indonesia menghela napas, lalu memasang perban di tangan Netherlands. "Selesai. Pakai jaketmu kembali."

Netherlands memperhatikan perban yang dipasang Indonesia di lengannya. Hal pertama yang dipikirkan adalah, _rapi_. Indonesia berdeham, "Kenapa? Kau berpikir kalau perban yang ku pasang rapi? Hah! Percayalah, aku sering mengikuti—mengamati—pelatihan PMI di negaraku!" ucapnya, dengan bangga. Netherlands? Sekarang ia tersenyum tipis melihat gerakan-gerakan yang Indonesia praktekkan saat pelatihan PMI.

Tanpa Netherlands dan dan Indonesia sadari, satu pasang mata mengamati mereka dengan jeli dan seringai nakal terpasang di wajahnya. Rambut pirang bergelombang bergerak mengikuti empunya. Pita hijaunya tetap pada posisi walaupun sang empu bergerak-gerak kesana kemari.

"Aww~ _broer_ dan _zus_ Indonesia memang mesra~"

MCAC.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang di sebuah taman kota di dekat hotel mewah berbintang lima. Setelah insiden penembakan dan menghilangnya Prussia ia langsung pergi ke taman kota ini. Rambut platinum pirangnya berterbangan seiring angin berhembus. Sejuk. Beruntung ia pergi ke Indonesia saat musim hujan. Ia pernah sekali mendengar tentang musim kemarau di Indonesia dari negaranya sendiri. Indonesia.

_"Sekali kau melangkah keluar rumah, kau pasti akan kepanasan! Bahkan mungkin satu AC saja tidak cukup untuk mendinginkan badanmu. Apalagi saat itu aku sedang berada di Pontianak_[2]_!"_

—pasti panas sekali, pikirnya.

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelah ayunan. Beberapa anak kecil terlihat bermain dengan senang, sedangkan orang tuanya berdiri di sebelah mereka, menjaga agar tetap aman. Ia sesekali memegangi pita putihnya agar tidak terbang terbawa angin.

Ia sadar ia telah diperhatikan sejak ia duduk.

"—!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menutup mata biru gelapnya. Refleks mengambil pisau entah darimana dan mengarahkannya ke arah tangan orang itu.

"Woa, santai saja, teman!"

Cengiran lebar menyambutnya ketika ia berbalik. Yang berasal dari seseorang dengan rambut pirang berantakan, mata biru, jaket hitam panjang, dan sebuah topi kecil hitam yang hampir saja ia bunuh. Oh, orang itu harus bersyukur ia tidak membunuhnya.

Ia hampir saja akan menendang orang itu jika tidak ada orang ketiga. Seseorang dengan rambut silver dan seekor penguin dengan dasi pink-nya datang tiba-tiba dan terbatuk pelan.

Semua orang sudah pergi saat mereka muncul. Rintik-rintik air hujan juga sudah mulai turun.

"Um, Belarus, seseorang menyuruh kami untuk menjeputmu. Dan... lebih baik kau segera bergegas karena kelihatannya hujan akan turun lebih deras lagi," berbisik, seseorang berambut silver itu menunjuk mobil hitam mewah di dekat pepohonan rindang.

Ia—Belarus—mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk apa aku harus menurut padamu, pemuda _Islandia_ dan _Denmark_?" Tanyanya seiring tangannya bergerak menutupi sebagian kepalanya dengan maksud agar air hujan tidak mengenai kepalanya lagi. Ia menekankan kata Islandia dan Denmark untuk menambah kesan—entah kesan untuk apa.

Pemuda di depannya terdiam dan saling melihat. Sebelum salah satu dari mereka tersenyum lebar penuh misteri.

"Lebih baik kau ikut saja, Bel. Kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana."

"Apa _nii-san_ juga ada di sana?"

Saling melihat lagi.

"Kau akan tahu ketika sampai."

—mencurigakan, tetapi cukup meyakinkan. Toh, daripada ia harus bersusah-susah berlari menuju hotelnya. Lebih baik ikut bersama mereka yang sudah jelas-jelas membawa payung di tangannya.

MCAC.

"Zus Nesiaaaa~~~" Dua tangan mungil melingkari leher milik Indonesia ketika ia sedang berjalan-jalan di lorong hotel. Indonesia menengok, mendapati **Belgium **dengan mulut kucingnya seperti biasa. Seragam milik negaranya masih ia pakai, bandana hijaunya masih berada di tempat semula. Rambut pendek bergelombangnya masih utuh, bahkan wajahnya tidak menampakkan kerusakan ataupun cedera. Wajah Indonesia berubah 180 derajat. Bayangkan wajah terkejut yang biasa ditemui di _anime / manga _milik Japan. Sekali lagi, **Belgium**, saudara-saudara. Indonesia mulai berpikir apakah ini ulah 'teman-temannya' atau bukan.

Baru saja Indonesia akan menjawab, **Malaysia**, yang mengikat rambut hitamnya menjadi satu dengan baju kasual berteriak, "PFFTTT—_LO_ LEBAY, DEH, NDON! GITU AJA WAJAHNYA UDAH KAYAK DISERBU GAJAHNYA OM THAILAND—"

"—ana? Toto tidak sampai sejahat itu, kok," perkataan Malaysia diputus oleh pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan juga dengan gajah mungil yang sedang tidur digendongannya. Di sebelahnya, pemuda berambut hitam ikal dengan peci hitam terpasang di kepalanya—Brunei. Mereka berdua mengenakan jas putih dan celana panjang putih—untuk Thailand—dan baju koko putih polos—untuk Brunei. Ah, seseorang mulai berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

Terima kasih untuk kehadiran mereka berempat, Indonesia mendadak terkena serangan jantung—tidak sampai segitunya sih—dadakan. Hampir jatuh, jika saja Belgium sudah melepaskan pelukan di leher Indonesia tadi. Tanpa mereka berempat sadari, Indonesia bergumam, "_My God... _Syukurlah mereka selamat..."

Namun, kelihatannya Indonesia terlalu cepat untuk tenang. Netherlands tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan Spain dan **Romano. **Tidak lupa juga dengan** Italy** yang mengekori. Lebih-lebih dengan Netherlands yang memasang wajah horror sedangkan Romano dengan wajah juteknya berkata, "Kami tidak diculik, bodoh. Russia, Liechtenstein dan lainnya masih berada di sana. Kalian semua, ikut kami. Akan kutunjukkan jalannya. Lebih baik kalian cepat jika tidak ingin kutinggal."

Suasana hening sebelum Indonesia dengan suara nyaringnya berteriak bahwa ia tidak mungkin tidak ikut dalam sebuah petualangan semenarik ini. Pernyataan itu juga didukung opleh Thailand, Belgium, dan Spain. Juga jangan lupakan kelinci Netherlands yang tiba-tiba melompat ke atas rambut Netherlands sedangkan empunya mengangguk setuju. Malaysia dan Brunei—yang dipaksa oleh Indonesia dan Thailand—pun akhirnya ikut. Intinya, semua orang yang berkumpul di lorong hotel itu menyetujuinya.

Setidaknya mempermudah misi yang—ternyata—disusun oleh England.

Jika kalian penasaran tentang misi yang disusun England, silakan tanya kepadanya, bukan Indonesia. Apalagi Italy bersaudara.

_Karena sebenarnya misi ini berhubungan dengan mereka._

MCAC.

Italy bersaudara ingin cepat pulang ke Italia. Namun Romano berpura-pura tidak berpikiran seperti itu dan tetap menunjukkan arah serta menaburkan kata-kata indah saat merasa terganggu. Sedangkan Italy, di otaknya hanya menampilkan gambar pasta, pasta, dan pasta. Sesekali pikirannya melayang mengimajinasikan sebuah pelangi dengan Kota Roma di bawahnya. Tapi tentu saja, jika saja diadakan voting antara pasta dengan Kota Roma, pasta masih menempati urutan pertama. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka Kota Roma. Perbandingannya adalah sepuluh untuk pasta dan sembilan tiga per empat untuk Kota Roma.

—yang sebenarnya bisa saja sebanding jika ia mendapat asupan pasta yang cukup—

Ponsel Indonesia tiba-tiba berbunyi, terdengar samar di antara keramaian Kota Jogjakarta—tepatnya kawasan Malioboro. "Halo?" adalah kata yang keluar pertama kali dari mulut Indonesia ketika menjawab panggilan.

"Yo, kak Indo! Kakak lama sekali, sih, berwisata ke tempat Jogja! Sekarang kakak sedang ada di mana?"

—ah, ternyata salah satu adik Indonesia. Jakarta.

Indonesia tersenyum mengejek. "O-ho! Lihat siapa yang mencariku! Kau merindukanku kah, Jakarta~?" ejeknya. Beruntung sekarang mereka sedang berjalan di gang sempit yang sepi sehingga tidak dikira gila karena memanggil nama orang dengan nama sebuah ibukota negara.

"E-enak saja!" sela Jakarta, "Gara-gara kakak libur, pekerjaanku menumpuk tahu! B-bukannya aku rindu!"

Tanpa kita sadari ternyata Jakarta adalah tipe _tsundere_.

... Bicara soal _tsundere. _Mana Japan?

Mungkin masih tidur nyenyak dengan kakaknya, pikir Indonesia.

Indonesia dan Jakarta berbicara lewat telfon cukup lama. Terkadang mereka menggunakan nama manusia mereka agar orang lain tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah sebuah/seorang personifikasi.

Terlalu lama berbicara sampai tidak sadar bahwa tempat yang dituju sudah di depan mata. Lihat saja ekspresi semua orang.

"Woa! Roma berada di hotel?! Aku iri!" teriak Spain, tanpa berwajah iri padahal ia bilang ia iri. Kulit coklatnya tampak berkeringat, jadi mungkin maksudnya ia ingin bilang bahwa ia kepanasan. Menurut Romano, ya.

Di sisi lain, Netherlands tampak berwajah horror. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan tempat lukanya berada.

Balas dendam? _Boro-boro_, sebelum Netherlands sempat melakukan hal itu Indonesia sudah menendangnya kembali ke negara asalnya, Belanda.

Thailand hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'ana~' berkali-kali. Sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

—Malaysia dan Brunei mulai mengingat-ingat apakah Thailand pernah memasang wajah cemberut. Walaupun itu sia-sia. Mereka tidak ingat—bahkan tidak merasa—pernah melihat seorang personifikasi negara Thailand cemberut; bahkan menangis.

Bicara soal senyuman, seorang resepsionis menyambut mereka dengan sebuah senyum merekah layaknya bunga mawar saat mereka masuk ke dalam hotel. Dan dalam pertama kalinya, Indonesia merasa familiar dengan wajah resepsionis itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nyonya. Kehadiran kalian sudah ditunggu. Silakan ikut dengan saya," ucap resepsionis itu, lancar tanpa cegatan apapun. Indonesia bersumpah pernah mendengar logat itu.

... Tapi siapa, ia tidak ingat. Mau ia jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok, jungkir balik, maupun datang ke peramal tersakti pun ia tidak akan ingat.

Dan memang harus tidak ingat sekarang.

MCAC.

"Kalian duluan saja, ana. Aku akan pergi ke toilet dahulu," sahut Thailand, saat mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang pertemuan.

Resepsionis itu mempersilakan rombongan untuk masuk dan berdalih hendak mengantarkan Thailand ke kamar mandi. Yang lainnya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke ruang pertemuan.

"Toilet di sebelah mana, ana?" tanya Thailand kepada resepsionis itu.

"Ah, biar saya antarkan—"

"Tidak perlu seformal itu," sela Thailand, "Kau masuk saja kedalam, Viet," lanjutnya sedikit berbisik. Resepsionis itu terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Ah, ternyata toiletnya ada di dekat tempat ini~ Aku pergi dahulu, Viet. Masuk saja duluan, ana~" Thailand melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik menuju toilet setelah mencium pipi Vietnam dan menepuk pelan kepalanya.

Ternyata, resepsionis itu adalah Vietnam, saudara-saudara. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah. Apa? Tidak mau? Kalau begitu silakan abaikan perintah barusan dan lanjutkanlah membaca.

Wajah Vietnam bagaikan tomat Spain yang matang dan baru saja dipetik dari pohonnya. Ambisi untuk mengambil dayungnya dan memukul kepala Thailand telah hilang, digantikan dengan tangan yang bergerak menyentuh rambut hitam—yang diikat menjadi satu—di mana tangan Thailand berada untuk menepuk pelan kepalanya. Seulas senyum muncul kembali ketika menemukan sebuah jepit berbentuk bunga mawar di sana.

—hebat. Jepitnya tidak jatuh walaupun sudah cukup lama berada di kepala Vietnam. Mungkin ini hari keberuntungan jepit itu. Siapa sangka kalau jepit berbentuk bunga mawar itu mempunyai hari keberuntungan juga?

Vietnam segera menaruh jepit itu di sakunya. Sayang kalau saat itu juga ia pakai. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba sebuah vas, tomat, ataupun bahkan sebuah piano mengenainya? Bisa hancur jepit itu. Bahkan lebih parah lagi, pemiliknya bisa pingsan di tempat. Semua bisa saja terjadi. Ia juga bersyukur tempat itu sedang sepi—bahkan tidak ada orang selain mereka—sehingga dua orang itu seluasa menggunakan nama negara.

Vietnam berjalan menuju pintu ruang pertemuan. Dan ketika pintu itu tertutup, lampu tiba-tiba padam. Seisi ruangan seperti sebuah rumah hantu. Teriakan di mana-mana. Dari yang super penting—kata empunya—sampai yang sangat tidak penting.

"Bastardo Spain! Jangan sembarangan mematikan lampu begini!" Menyalahkan orang lain.

"Eh? Tapi, Romano, _oyabun _berada di sebelahmu sedari tadi~" Membela dengan nada bahagia.

"Neth! Iya _gue _tahu kalau ini gelap, tapi jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kek! Woi, sesaaak!" Memprotes tingkah laku orang lain.

"Vee! Seram, vee! _Fratello_, di mana ini, vee?" Ketakutan.

Semua itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Bisa bayangkan berapa lamanya mereka yang sedari tadi diam saja bisa bertahan? Bahkan teriakan itu lebih membahana lagi ketika mendengar suara sebuah benda yang jatuh dan teriakan yang butuh disensor karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

Mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi diam. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara.

_'WHO IS THIS PERSON?!'_

Suara tembakan peluru terdengar lagi. Disusul—

.

.

.

.

TBC!

_Disclaimer__—_

_Hetalia __–__ Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Lagu yang dipakai di atas © Coldplay_

_Warnings__—_

_Maybe some typos, OC!ASEAN, OOC, some 'bad' words, bahasa hancur-hancuran, absurd, kadang country name used kadang human name used, dll. yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan saking banyaknya._

MCAC

_[1]_: Pantai Paris itu bukan pantai yang ada di Paris, tapi Pantai Paris itu singkatan dari Pantai Parangtritis. Hayo, siapa yang ketipu~? #eh

_Note _Author yang ngebet-pingin-lulus(?) ini:

Um, selamat pagi/siang/malam!

Maaf, saya telaaaaat banget ngapdet-nya. Selain lagi kehabisan ide, sekolah menghalangi saya untuk bermain laptop sampai tengah malam. Bukan salah sekolah sih sebenarnya— Saya ga bisa dong nyalahin bangunan sekolah yang jelas-jelas benda mati. Yah, intinya, jadwal saya padaaaaat banget. Gitu, deh. #alesan

Oh iya, ada yang bisa nebak lagu di atas? Itu lho, yang dimiringin itu #iyatau Yang bisa nebak, nanti saya kasih 'cling!' gratis, deh! #gaadayangjawab #pundung

'Nyanyi-nyanyi' sama 'mainan musik'-nya ada di chapter besok, kok. Amin. #lah

O iya, terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Nanti saya jawab, deh! Tapi ga tau kapan, hehe. #ditampar

Yah, akhir kata, _mind to review_? *tebar senyum*


End file.
